scarletstarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Quill
Equipment * Laser Handgun ** Can shoot long beams, high accuracy ** Capable to fire through multiple buildings * Hunter Tablet ** Can see bounty of any target, scans, used for scouting * Incendiary Grenades * Critter ** Demon Dog ** Never forgets a smell ** Can track a target anywhere on a planet ** Camouflage ** Acid Spit * Black Light Bike ** Modified to Light Bike Racing Standards ** Boosts, gravity tires History Childhood 0-10 Mother gave birth to Quill in Prison and attempted to sell him. Quill was raised in an orphanage were he grew bitter as all the humans were adopted while he was left alone. Quill became the orphanage bully beating children until their faces were swollen and bruised to it was unrecognizable. It was his petty attempt to make them as ugly as they made him feel and to prevent them from being adapted. Was thrown out of the orphanage after his temper made him attack the nun killing her. Quill spent his time as a mugger attacking unsuspecting people who went into allies. Gang Life 10-23 Joined a gang of that consisted of Bofleo, was the main bruiser. His fighting skill was unmatched thanks to his natural skill and his temper increasing his desire to kill. Quill was able to learn and perfect his skills with the Laser Handgun and even became a Lieutenant for the Bofleo Gang. A mercenary attacked Quill's gang killing their leader and dragging his body away for the bounty. Quill was next in line to be the leader but refused because he realized that being a mercenary meant to be more feared and do more killing which Quill loved. Mercenary 23-53 As a mercenary he did everything he could to create a reputation as a ruthless, feared monster. Quill would attack his targets in broad day light and beat them them with his bare hands. Was thrown in jail for being unregistered mercenary but was shortly released after the Galactic Alliance Mercenary Guild saw his skills, registering him to be a full member. In his 1 week of imprisonment Quill got into 84 fights sending 67 to the ER. As Quill' reputation grew many mercenaries wished to partner with him but Quill would only treat them as subordinates. Mercenaries who tried to look down on him or order him around ended up badly beaten or even killed by Quill. At Age 37 Quill was in Yaetis dragging a bounty through a scorching desert. Was surrounded by demon dogs but Quill was able to easily defeat them all. Even though they were badly beaten one Demon Dog continued fighting unfazed by Quill's strength. Quill beat the dog and continued walking to his ship, minutes later the same dog attacked but Quill fought it off. This process repeated until Quill was able to reach his ship and saw the broken dog behind him ready to attack. Quill gained respect for the dog and allowed it to stay with him. The two were able to bond over being violent monsters as Quill named the Demon Dog, Critter. Due to Quill's temper and being accompanied by Critter he was given the name Mad Dog. Quill despised the name and would punish anyone who called him that. Age 48 Quill ran into Red and immediately attempted to capture him for his bounty. Not only did Red evade capture but he outsmarted Quill and caused Quill to be thrown in the local prison for holding, until he broke free thanks to critters help. Throughout the next 5 years Red's reputation as a mercenary raised in the community and even surpassed Quill's. Red became famous for his quick fire, accuracy with hand gun, ability to get a target and ruthlessness; all things that Quill prided himself on. Quill became jealous of Red as people began comparing the two calling Quill the inferior version of the two. Red reminds Quill of his time in the orphanage as the humans were privileged and got all the benefits while Quill had to sit and watch. Quill also hated Red for gaining so much infamous in so little time while Quill spent decades to reach to same infamy. Quill swore that he would do whatever he could be stand over Red's corpse and proclaim himself the superior.Category:Characters (Dark Space) Category:Mercenary Category:Bofleo